This invention relates to mechanical self-operating spring-loaded commercial regulators for controlling gas pressure delivery. Pressure regulators reduce and/or maintain pressure levels to adjust gas pressure delivery over a range of flow demands.
The development and introduction of complex, computer controlled, operating systems for gas consuming devices with rapid controls has put new and extreme demands upon existing gas pressure regulators.
High efficiency, commercial boilers may use features such as pilotless electronic ignition, snap-acting valves, forced suction of combustion air and fuel gas mixture, and fast modulating fuel demands over wide ranges of flows, requiring pressure response times of fractions of second. Conventional gas pressure regulators may not have been designed to accommodate these previously unforeseen pressure response times.
However, conventional gas pressure regulators, which have effectively served in a range of applications for the past 50 years or more, may still be applied, even for these new and challenging applications. This is in part due to their ease of installation in tight quarters and in multiple orientations, their simple internal self-control, low maintenance design and construction, long reliable service life, and economical cost.